PROJECT SUMMARY The Administration unit of the Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center (SKCC) provides comprehensive programmatic direction and administrative support to all aspects of the Center. Under the direction of Dr. Knudsen and the re-aligned leadership structure, an entirely new Administration mission and focus was implemented, aligned with the strategic plan (IMPACT). Administration strives to complete this mission by providing comprehensive oversight in the follow seven areas: 1) Facilitating the strategic planning processes and continued implementation of IMPACT; 2) Prioritizing catchment-related issues pertaining to programmatic development and community outreach; 3) Documentation, organization, and communication related to SKCC-organized activities; 4) Oversight of the CCSG application, fiscal management of funds, adherence to NCI guidelines and CCSG reporting; 5) Operational oversight of space and Shared Resources; 6) Administration of SKCC faculty recruitment and retention efforts; 7) Oversight of pilot fund processes and clinical research operations; 8) Governance of membership processes and consortium relations and/or partner institutions; 9) Facilitates cancer research career enhancement related-initiatives. Through these mechanisms, Administration provides a strong foundational platform to support the Center Director, Senior Leaders, Programs, Shared Resources, TIPS mechanism, and key leadership committees. Furthermore, Administration is integrated into the SKCC Executive Committee, which is now the governing body of the Center. This committee meets weekly and includes major responsibilities outlining: strategy, resource deployment, policy, strategic alliances, high-level management of SKCC clinical operations, research, education, assessment of catchment area needs, and outreach activities. SKCC Administration is comprised of a well-trained, comprehensive staff that are aligned to support the 159 members of SKCC as well as Senior Leaders, the Clinical Research Organization, and Shared Resource operations. Although SKCC Administration is comprised of more than 15 members in various diverse roles, support for only 2 FTE equivalents is requested during this CCSG project period. In the next funding cycle Administration endeavors to: 1) Refine mechanisms to support the expanding SKCC research mission including basic, clinical and population science related to catchment area needs; 2) Enhance communication efforts that promote the goals of the strategic plan, awareness and outreach through the facilitation of transdisciplinary research; 3) Tighten administrative efficiencies to reduce the burden on investigators and develop new capabilities for administrative oversight.